wow_freedomfandomcom-20200215-history
Jamal Hassan
Appearence Tall, yet not oversized. It would be easy to tell that he is quite well built, sporting a toned body and muscles... however - oddly - despite this physique, he seems to slump around with a slight hunch; appearing to creep wherever he ventures. His skin has an elaborate pattern of swirls and strikes carved into it, obviously by himself. Beneath the hood, he hides long dark dreadlocks and a curved nose. Both his hair and ears are pierced with various charms and trinkets, causing a quiet rattle whenever he would move. His nose is hooked, face rugged and worn. A coarse beard is present around his lips and chin, his hand usually be seen stroking it in times of thought. Hidden between his beard and lips are jagged teeth, some of which are gold. Although his eyes are heavily dilated from herb overuse, they retain a faint ghastly blue hue that sparks whenever he uses magic. Early History Jamal was born as the result of a Gurubashi Troll raping his female Human prisoner. Nine months after the sinister deed, an equally sinister offspring was produced. Whilst his mother was still kept as a prisoner by the Trolls, his father would educate him during the day in the Troll arts - planning to use this child against the Humans of the region, by combining the strengths of both of their races. However, during the nights he would sneak to his mother's cell in order to be taught more ordinary Human knowledge and the language of common. The main 'art' he learnt over the years was Voodoo. He adopted the Troll religion with open arms, becoming a Witch Doctor over the years he spent with his father. Due to his 'complicated upbringing' he would slowly become obsessed with the Loa and their mystical arts - believing that they alone could grant him that which he sought. All the while his mother worried for her own safety and for her son's sanity. He hunted with the other Jungle Trolls, yet was never truly accepted into their society; always planned to just be an exploitable advantage against the Humans. Although he was socially isolated, he remained loyal to the great spirits - countless creatures, both humanoid and beast, losing their lives in ritualistic sacrifices by Jamal to his Gods. Further Enlightenment One fateful day, upon his 20th birthday, he would vanish into the jungles of Stranglethorn - away from both his Trollish father and captive Human mother (still being kept alive to teach him about Human life). It was then that he would perform a twisted and sadistic ritual upon himself to improve his connection with the Loa he idolized... and then live alone for two years, with only his dark Gods and the wildlife to keep him company. During this two years he would learn about the herbs and plantlife of the natural world, improving the alchemical side of his Witch Doctory greatly. Return His father had opened his eyes during the night to spot a dark, hazy figure thrusting a silver shaft towards him. Within that instant, he lost his life, pierced through the skull by the sacrificial knife. Jamal had then quickly scarpered through the mass of sleeping trolls to his mother's cage. Revealing himself as her son, he pulled back his cowl and she caught sight of the monstrous scars across his body - inflicted by none other than himself. Winding spirals and dark, flame-shaped patterns had been carved into his flesh, piercings strewn across his ears and through his newly shaped dreadlocks. Small skulls, charms and trinkets hung from each lock of braided brown hair, and had also scattered themself across his clothes; him now baring an odd, barbaric-looking staff in addition to the bloodied ritual knife he always carried. His mother was freed that day, released into the bowels of Stormwind by her now-estranged son... who returned to the wilderness. That was 6 years ago.